My Love, My Obsession, and My Life
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Bahkan sekalipun kau tidak mencintaiku, aku tidak peduli. Asalkan kau tetap menjadi milikku dan tetap berada di sisiku, aku tidak peduli dengan apapun... / Sekuel Gomenasai Sakura in Sasuke POV/ SasuNaru slight NaruSaku /


Berisik.

Menyebalkan.

Idiot.

Ya, setidaknya itulah tanggapanku saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Suara cemprengnya yang membuat telingaku sakit, sikapnya yang sangat menyebalkan karena seenaknya memberiku julukan 'Teme', dan cara berpikirnya yang menurutku sangat idiot. Rasanya hampir tidak ada hari tanpa bertengkar bagi kami. Aku heran kenapa aku bisa mengenal makhluk seperti ini dalam hidupku. Namun yang lebih membuatku tidak habis pikir, kenapa aku yang notabenya adalah seorang Uchiha yang seharusnya bisa menjaga sikap dan harga diri, bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat **hanya** karena berhadapan dengan seorang dobe seperti dia? Dan kenapa aku juga selalu meladeni sikapnya yang seperti itu, padahal terhadap orang lain aku pasti tidak akan peduli?

Dan pada akhirnya aku sadari, hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna semenjak aku mengenalnya. Bersama dengannya membuatku merasa bebas dan tidak perlu berpura-pura. Hanya dengannya aku benar-benar merasa sebagai seorang 'manusia', bukan 'Uchiha'. Aku selalu ingin bersama dengannya, melihat senyumnya, mendengar tawanya…

Dan entah sejak kapan, perasaan ini berubah menjadi perasaan yang terlarang. Perasaan yang menginginkan lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Aku ingin memilikinya untukku sendiri, menginginkan dirinya untuk selalu bersama denganku, menemani hari-hariku dengan kehadirannya…

Ya, kini dia, Uzumaki Naruto, telah menjadi candu bagiku. Keberadaannya adalah kebutuhan utama dalam hidupku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sudah terlalu mencintainya hingga aku terobsesi padanya. Yang jelas, aku hanya menginginkan dia. Aku hanya membutuhkan dirinya. Tidak ada yang lain. Bahkan sekalipun sekarang ia telah menjadi suami yang sah dari gadis Haruno itu.

Aku tidak peduli.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**MY LOVE, MY OBSESSION, AND MY LIFE**

**Sekuel Gomenasai Sakura in Sasuke POV.**

**Diclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : YAOI, LEMON, MATURE CONTENTS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARNED YOU!**

**Pairing: SasuNaru slight NaruSaku**

.

.

.

"Aaaaahh… Ah… ah… nngggh… Sa… Sasuke… Sudah cukup… ngghhh.."

Kurasakan tangan tannya itu menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dan meremas-remas rambutku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan suaranya yang memohon untuk berhenti. Jusru sebaliknya, remasan tangannya di rambutku membuatku semakin bernafsu untuk menikmati tubuh yang ada di bawahku ini. Lidahku terus bergerak menyusuri seluruh kulit tubuhnya. Mencicipi seluruh rasa yang ada di tubuhnya. Sungguh, tubuh eksostis miliknya benar-benar membuatku gila. Membuatku ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

"Sa… Sasuke… Cu… Cukup… Kita sudah melakukannya lebih dari dua jam… Hentikan… Sasuke… Arrgghhh!"

Kali ini aku memasukkan jari-jariku di dalam lubang miliknya. Kumainkan jari-jariku untuk memperlebar jalan masuk.

"Sa… Sasuke… Kumohon… Aku… Harus segera pulang… Sakura sudah menungguku… ARGGHHH! SASUKE!"

Kugenggam kuat kejantanan miliknya saat nama gadis itu keluar dari bibirnya. Aku tidak pernah suka ia menyebut nama gadis itu, terutama saat kami berhubungan seperti ini.

"Sudah kukatakan… Jangan pernah menyebut namanya di hadapanku, Naruto…"

"Ta… Tapi Sakura…"

Emosiku memuncak saat lagi-lagi nama itu keluar dari bibirnya. Segera aku memasukkan kejantananku ke dalam lubang miliknya. Menerobos pertahanan miliknya dan membenturkan kejantananku jauh ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Berhenti membicarakan gadis itu Naruto! Kau hanya boleh memanggil namaku saat aku memasuki tubuhmu!"

Perlahan aku mulai menggerakkan tubuhku. Semakin lama gerakanku semakin cepat dan liar. Aku terus menghantam prostat Naruto dengan keras. Wajahnya yang memerah, aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuhnya, dan kehangatan tubuhnya benar-benar membuatku semakin menggila. Akan kubuktikan kalau Naruto seutuhnya adalah milikku, bukan gadis berambut pink sialan itu.

"Panggil namaku Naruto! Teriakkan namaku!"

"Ti.. Tidak… Ugghhh… Sa… SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

Aku meneriakkan namanya saat aku mengeluarkan hasratku entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya di dalam tubuhnya. Perlahan aku mencabut kejantananku dari lubang miliknya dan kurebahkan tubuhku di samping tubuhnya. Rasanya tubuhku benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya. Kulihat Naruto yang juga terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia mencoba untuk menormalkan nafasnya. Perlahan kutarik tubuhnya dan kudekap kepalanya di dadaku. Kulingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya dengan sangat erat.

"Milikku… Kau milikku Naruto… Aku mencintaimu… Sangat mencintaimu…" gumamku sambil memainkan rambut pirang miliknya. Aku dapat mencium aroma shampoo yang dipakainya. Sungguh, semua yang ada di tubuh Naruto benar-benar menjadi candu bagiku. Aku sudah benar-benar gila karena dirinya.

"Sa… Sasuke… Lepaskan aku…"

Aku menggeram mendengar kata-katanya. "Tidak! Kau pasti ingin kembali pada gadis itu kan! Tidak akan! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku, Naruto!"

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Lepaskan aku! Aku harus segera pulang ke rumah!"

"Tidak! Kau harus tidur di sini malam ini! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto…"

Kueratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya. Aku tidak mau dia pulang. Aku tidak mau dia meninggalkanku sendiri. Walau aku tahu ia harus kembali ke rumahnya… Tapi… Aku takut… Aku takut jika ia pulang, ia akan kembali pada gadis itu… Dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padaku… Tidak… Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirinya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa hidup jika hal itu terjadi…

Perlahan kurasakan mataku semakin berat…. Tidak… Aku tidak boleh tertidur… Aku harus menjaga Naruto agar tetap berada di sampingku… Naru… Naruto… Jangan tinggalkan aku… Naruto…

.

.

.

CIIPPP…. CIIPPP…. CIIPPP…

Sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk dari sela jendela kamarku memaksaku untuk membuka mata. Kugerak-gerakkan tanganku, mencoba mencari sosok yang tidur di sampingku. Aku segera bangun saat menyadari Naruto sudah tidak ada di sampingku... Dia pergi... Dia benar-benar telah kembali ke tempat gadis itu… Dia pergi… Pergi meninggalkan diriku…

"He… He… He… Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHA…"

Aku tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Rasanya aku benar-benar sudah menjadi gila… Naru… Naruto… Kau pasti akan kembali padaku kan… Iya kan, Naruto? Kau pasti akan kembali padaku… Karena kau adalah milikku… Bahkan sekalipun kau tidak mencintaiku, aku tidak peduli. Asalkan kau tetap menjadi milikku dan tetap berada di sisiku, aku tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi. Karena kau adalah hidupku, Naruto…

.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N: Jangan protes yah kalau ini lebih pendek dari fic sebelumnya. Hanya ini yang bisa saya buat. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review di fic 'Gomenasai Sakura'. Oh ya soal fic Daisuki Naruchan… Gomenasai, karena saya masih belum dapat feel lagi untuk fic itu… Doakan aja bisa segera diupdate ya ^^

So for this fic… Mind to review?


End file.
